Chained
by GoodLittleHuntress
Summary: I'm really bad at summarys, but this is basically Sasuke's return my way... Citrus, so don't like them don't read them SxS


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it characters.

6 long years

6 long years. That's how long it took Naruto to bring Sasuke back. Through the punches, the kicks, and the yelling he finally found the loophole, Sakura. After six years mentioning her made Sasuke feel emotions he tried to hide. The Konoha gates came into view. "Ready to see everyone again" asked Naruto. "Not everyone just her" said Sasuke. "You really love her don't you" asked Naruto. Sasuke remained silent but his answer was clear. Walking through the gate, they were quickly stopped. "Sasuke Uchiha, you're…" the guard was cut off. "He's with me so back off" said Naruto. The guard back away angrily. "Sasuke!" yelled Ino running up and hugging him. "Ino" sighed Sasuke "Relax I'm over you now I'm with Shikamaru" said Ino. "Hi Naruto" said Hinata shyly. Naruto ran and hugged her. Soon Neji, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru walked up to welcome back Sasuke. Sasuke accepted their welcome and they accepted his forgiveness. Sasuke looked around but didn't see Sakura. "She's not coming" said Ino. "What why I did this for her" shouted Naruto. Suddenly Sasuke kneed over in pain. "Damn his wounds" said Naruto rushing to the hospital with Sasuke over his shoulder.

Sasuke was in the hospital for months from with his fight with Orochimaru and Itachi, he killed them both but they left their damage. The council had decided to go easy on him, since he was the last Uchiha and his bloodline was important. Two years of active probation where he is only allow C or lower ranked missions. "Sakura you know Sasuke is back" hinted Ino. "I know" said Sakura continuing to shop. She, Ino, and Hinata did their regular shopping tradition every Saturday. "You should visit him, you are all he talks about" said Hinata. Sakura stayed silent. "Fine" she gave in. "Go now" said Ino. Sakura sighed and wondered why they were friends again. After saying her goodbyes and leaving the mall, Sakura began the 3 block walk to the hospital. She wondered what he looked like, did his voice changed, and was he still the heartless bastard she remembered. At that thought she stopped, fear and sadness overwhelmed her. Shaking it off she continued her walk, she wouldn't let him affect her so much. Once she arrived at the hospital she was greeted by the staff. Everyone knew her; she was the best medic there and surpassed Tsunade when she was 16. Walking to room 102 that she had memorized for some odd reason she couldn't get the number out her head since she performed surgery on him.

Opening the door she prepared herself. Sasuke laid sleep on the white hospital bed. His bluish black hair spread out across the pillow. He looked peaceful. Without noticing it tears gathered in her eyes. She opened the door once again to leave, causing a louder sound than meant. Sasuke groggy woke. His onyx eyes adjusted to the lighting and then they fell on Sakura. They widen in surprise and happiness. Sakura was surprised by the happiness. "Sakura" he voice unsteady as of he thought he was dreaming. His voice had divinely became deeper "Hi" she said awkwardly. Sasuke smiled. "I was sure you weren't coming" he said. "Stop it" said Sakura. "Stop what" he asked. "Stop acting like you're so innocent, like you didn't hurt me that night, like you didn't abandon Konoha" she nearly shouted. "I know I'm not innocent I'm just trying to redeem myself" he said. "You had plenty of chances why now" she asked. "I don't know" he said. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sakura" he started. "Don't I fine" she said backing away. Sasuke forced himself to sit up in the bed. "I missed you" he admitted. "You don't have to lie" she said. "I'm not" he defended himself. "You know for six years I felt chained because I couldn't move on and now that I finally made some improvement you come back" she said. "I don't expect you to forgive just like that, but I will do everything in power to make you do so" said Sasuke. "I hate you" she said tears continuing to come down her face. Sasuke got out bed and walked over to her.

"Please don't" he said. "You shouldn't be out of bed" said Sakura backing up against the nearest wall. "I'm fine but thanks for caring" he said trapping her in the corner. His arms blocked her way. "Sasuke" she stuttered. Before she could finish Sasuke's lips fell on hers. The kiss was long and passionate. In that kiss they felt each other's sorrow and fears. He casually slipped his tongue in her mouth. Tasting and savoring her. Sakura moaned causing Sasuke to get painfully hard. She felt his need and pushed him back. His eyes held passion, desire, and love. Sakura caress his cheek. "I'm still not forgiven am I" he asked. "It's a start" she said. Sakura began to walk to the door. "Will you come back" Sasuke asked. "I have to, I work here" said Sakura walking out the door and closing it behind her. Walking out the hospital Sakura was greeted by Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru. "So" asked Ino. "So" said Sakura. "Sakura" whined Ino. "I saw him, got mad at him, and got kissed by him" said Sakura. All four had a shocked face. Ino started dancing. "Ino" said Shikamaru embarrassed. Soon Naruto and Hinata joined in. "Why are you three dancing" asked Sakura. "Do you know how many years we've waited for this day" asked Hinata. "Um 6" asked Shikamaru smartly. "Right now Sakura can stop being sulky" said Naruto. "Naruto I was not sulky" said Sakura angrily. "Were too" said Naruto. Sakura punched him in his arm. "Ow" he said.

Four days had passed and Sasuke was released from the hospital. The first thing one his mind was visiting Sakura but he kept getting interrupted. Naruto wanted him to help search for the perfect ramen favor. Ino made Shikamaru and him work at the shop for 3 hours. Neji and Hinata asked for training partner. Choji needed help shopping for food. Kiba asked him to dog sit Akamaru. Tenten asked for weapons advice. By the time he was done with it all the moon had risen. Sasuke groggily dragged himself home. "Sasuke" said Sakura. "Hey" he yawned. "I heard you had a busy day" she said. "Yeah it's part of regaining their trust" he said. "Well do you mind helping me" she asked. "With what" he asked. She lifted up her hand revealing 7 bags, 3 in one hand, and 4 in the other. "Sure" he grabbed 4 bags. "Thanks" Sasuke nodded. The walk to Sakura's house was quiet. "It's really nice what you did for everyone" said Sakura. "But it took most of the day" he said. "Did you have something planned" she asked. "I was coming to see you" he answered. "Well I'm here now" said Sakura. They reached Sakura's in no time at all. It was a fairly big two floored house. Sakura opened the door and let Sasuke in. "You can put the bags on the kitchen table" she said. Sasuke did as she said and helped her put up the groceries. Standing on tippy toes Sakura struggled to put a box on the high shelf. She got it there but then slipped. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the floor. Instead she felt strong arms wrap around her waist protectively. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke looking down at her. "You okay" he asked. Sakura nodded. "You should be more careful" he lectured. Sakura smiled sheepishly. Then she noticed he still had his arms around her.

"Sasuke you can…" before she could finish his lips were once again on hers. This time the kiss was short and fervent. When it ended Sasuke couldn't keep the smile off his face. "You have to stop doing that" she said. "You like though" he said. Sakura kissed him. "Yeah I do" she said. Sasuke lifted her up on the kitchen counter. Her legs on either side of him, he smashed his lips against hers, as Sakura tangled her fingers in his hair. His tongue intruded her mouth and then moved down to her neck. "Sasuke" she moaned in his ear letting him know what she wanted. Sasuke rammed his hips into hers letting her feel his need. Her moans became louder. "Where's your room" he asked. Sakura pointed upstairs. He lifted and she crossed her legs around his waist. Upon entering the room, Sasuke immediately located the bed. Gently laying Sakura on the bed, he got a good like at her. Her pink lay messily on the white silk sheets. Her breast moved up and down at a rapid beat with each breath. Her mouth swollen and open from their last kiss. "Do you want this" he asked knowing if he continued he wouldn't be able to stop. "Yes". That was all he needed to here.

Sakura lay on the bed as Sasuke undressed himself in a heat rush; in no time there he was in front of her with all his glory. She felt her cheeks heat up, he had to be 7" long and 2" thick. He walked over to her and assaulted her neck with kisses and love. Before she knew it she was just as naked as he was. She froze making him stop. "Something wrong" "It's my first time" she answered. He chuckled. Making Sakura insecure. Sasuke kissed her. "Mine too" he whispered. "So you're not mad" she asked. "Hell no in fact I'm happy you wanted, I promise to be gentle" he said. His hands cupped her breast as he licked and nipped them. After he was done there he positioned himself at her opening. He looked up at her, her eyes filled with love and cherishment. Sakura nodded. With great force Sasuke slammed himself inside her. He quickly kissed her and muffled her cry of pain. He stayed still and waited for her to adjust to him. It was painful to stay still, she was incredibly tight. Shortly afterward Sakura began to adjust and move around. Sasuke let out a moan. Sakura smiled mischievously. She did it again and again he moaned. He caught on to her scheme and flipped the switch. Rapidly he began to pump himself in her. Her whines filled the room. Sakura felt unbelievable pleasure; she began to grind her hips with his. Sasuke felt the pressure build inside him and he knew he was going to cum. Sakura screamed in pleasure when she came, a few pumps later so did Sasuke. He lay at her side wrapping the cover around them both. "I love you" she whispered and dozed off. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He stayed up and thought about his action but soon he too fell asleep.

Sasuke woke that morning feeling happier than he'd felt in a long time. Looking at the room around he took great notice of the decor. The walls were painted pink with one horizontal white stripe at the top; the carpet was white as were her dressers. There were two doors one leading to the hallway, the other to a walk-in closet. He also noticed Sakura wasn't at his side. Finding his boxers on the floor, he put them on, and walked out into the hall. Were he heard soft humming coming from downstairs. Following the sound lead him to the kitchen, were Sakura was in a white apron and cooking breakfast naked. "Damn that's hot" he said startling her. She turned around quickly. "Oh I'm making breakfast" she said. "Do you always cook naked" he said. Sakura ignored him. She sat the table. She laid two plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Sasuke took a seat beside Sakura. "How is it" she asked. "It's great" he replied. Sakura smiled. "Something wrong" he asked. "No it's just you'd tell me if you're going to leave again right" she asked. Sasuke turned serious. "What makes you think I'm leaving" he asked. Sakura rubbed her arms nervously. "When ever things are going bad or good for that matter you leave" she said.

Sasuke grabbed her hands. He caressed her face. "Sakura if you honestly think I'd leave you after last night, then I have to do a lot more to make you trust me again" he said. "I'm sorry" she said. "No I'm sorry" he kissed her. Following that the two continued to eat, but then Sakura suggested they both take a shower, which made Sasuke think together. That led to another moment in the shower. "Damn you'll be the death of me" said Sasuke tiredly. His build frame leaned over Sakura's smaller on as the hot shower water poured on them both. She tracked the outline of his 6 pack with her fingernail. Sakura bit her lower lip in feigned innocence. "Do you have work today" he asked actually washing up this time. "No" said Sakura doing the same. "Good because we have a lot to do" he said. "What's that" she asked. "I want you to move in with me" he said. "At the Uchiha estate" she asked surprised. Sasuke nodded. "Are you sure" she asked. "Sakura I love you and I want to marry me" he said. Sakura hugged him. "Is that a yes" he asked. Sakura cried and nodded in his chest. "Crying makes me think you're sad" he said. "Sorry" she mumbled through his shirt.

**So what do you think, please review I would really like your input**


End file.
